Trust
by The-Fiction-Fangirl
Summary: When Chrissy and Alec Baldwin find out that they have special abilities, their parents send them away for their own safety. They tell them to move away and try for a normal life. Soon after they leave, they meet others with abilities. Will Chrissy trust them enough? Will one of her relationships even blossom into something more? {Set after A Brave New World}


**Hey lovelies! This is my first ****_Heroes _****fanfic. I fell in love with the show, but wanted to wait until I finished the series until I made a story. I'm so mad/sad that ****_Heroes _****was canceled a few years ago! It was an amazing show! :( So anyway, this is may story! Hope you enjoy! Please R&R! I'd really appreciate it! Sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling or anything like that! :D**

* * *

I had finally used my vacation days for work to come and celebrate my mother's birthday. Even my little brother was able to get away. He must have annoyed his boss so much, he got an extra vacation day. We were taking a stroll in the park when we heard it.

The cello.

It was so beautiful. I felt compelled to follow it and apparently my family did, too. So we ended up following it to a carnival. I had looked at my mom and she just shrugged. She actually seemed excited about it.

A huge crowd had gathered in front of an empty stage waiting for someone to come on. A few minutes later this man, Samuel Sullivan, walked out asking if we wanted to see a show. Then suddenly the ground began shaking. Everyone started screaming and running off in different directions. I ushered my mother, father, and brother away. On our way out, I bumped into a young girl with blonde hair. She looked at me with a worried expression. She was surrounded by what looked like the rest of the carnies, a man with horn rimmed glasses, and two Asian men.

We ran until we reached the shops. I looked behind us at the park to see that the shaking had settled bit. I hailed two taxis and put my mom and dad in one, and hopped in the other with my sibling. A few minutes later, we were back at my parents' apartment and sitting in safety on the couch.

And _that_ was when things stopped making sense.

I had walked into the tiny kitchen intent on making a nice dinner in hopes to calm everyone down. I got out a few tomatoes and a knife. I began chopping and looked up at the expressions of my family. They all looked pretty shaken up, but they were unharmed which was what really mattered. I was about to say something, when I felt a sharp pain in my hand.

I looked down and saw a small cut. I had been so lost in thought, I had cut myself with the knife whilst chopping up the tomato.

"Ow! Crap," I muttered.

"What's wrong, dear?" my mother asked.

"Nothing. I just cut myself."

"Oh! Let me help!" she cried out as she raced from her chair to my side. "We should clean it," she told me as she grabbed my hand and put it under running water. When she pulled it away, she inspected it. Whatever she saw made her gasp.

"What?" I asked, bringing my finger to my face. "Oh my… There's noting there. No cut. No scar. What the heck?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my mother's eyes dart to my father. A few seconds later I heard his low voice speaking.

"Evangeline. We should tell her. We should tell _both_ of them," he said.

"I suppose we should, Charles," she replied.

"Tell who? Tell who what?" I asked.

"Honey, why don't you sit down," my mother said leading me to the couch. I did _not _like the sound of this. Nothing good ever happened after I heard those words. She had said that before she told me about my goldfish when I was six. About how he had died. It happened again when she told me that my bunny had run away when I was ten, even though I knew he had died, as well. I saw in the backyard something that eerily resembled a grave the approximate size as Mr. Snuggles. Let's just say, I was a smart and resourceful ten year old.

"What is going on?" my brother, Alec, asked.

"Alec. Chrissy. You two were adopted."

"What?"

"Yes. It's true," my father pitched in. "I used to work for some people. They gave you two to us. Said that you were special. And you were. But that was one of the happiest days in my life. Your mother and I, we both love you so much. And we hope that you'll understand."

"Special?" I piped up. "What do you mean by that? Dad? Mom?"

"Well, you see, darling," my mom started. "There are people out there. And those people have…abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Some people can fly. Some can move things with their mind. They can even throw fireballs."

"Mom, I think your mistaken. Those kinds of things don't just happen. They happen in comic books."

'You just saw an ability, Chrissy. You cut yourself, but it healed. You can heal. It's called regenerating. And—" my mother was interrupted by the ring of a cell phone. My father held a finger up and pulled his blackberry out.

"Hello?" he said. "What? What's wrong? We were just there? She _what_? I understand. You need to get her away. And _fast_. There's gonna be someone showing up soon. I doubt they'll let the reporters air it, though. What about the others? So what do we do? Run? Yes. I understand. Thank you so much. I appreciate it. You have our blessings. I pray to God that you'll get out of there. Bye. Thanks."

"Who was that, honey?" my mom asked.

"Noah. Noah Bennet."

"Really? What's wrong?"

"Claire."

"What about her?"

"She did something stupid. Really stupid. She put a lot of other people at risk. We need to help Alec and Chrissy. Now kids," he said turning his attention back to us. "Something's happened. And you're in danger."

"What?" I asked. Funny, seemed like I've been saying that word a lot. But then again, not much was making sense.

"We love you, but your safety comes first. Chrissy, I'm going to need you and you're brother to get out of here. All you need to know, is that you're special. You're different than a lot of other people. But your abilities need to be a secret. You are now in a lot of danger. I'm going to need you to leave and just lead a normal life."

"What? Leave? To where?"

"Anywhere. But get out of the city. Move to Utah, or something. But you're not safe here. Not with us. Not on your own. Stay together. Protect each other."

"What? No! We're not going to leave you!"

"Chrissy! You—"

"Dad? Mom?" I heard my brother's voice from behind me. I swirled around to see him floating to the top of the ceiling.

"Alec!" I yelled. "What the—"

"Believe us now?" Mom asked.

"Okay. Kinda. No. Yes? I don't know!"

"Well, you have to! Charles! Help him down! I know this may seem crazy—"

"_Very _crazy."

"Yes. But you have to trust us and you have to leave. _Now_. Here. Take some money and go. Be safe."

"But Mom—"

"No buts. Go. Now."

"Your mother's right. You have to."

"Fine," I relented. I had no idea why, but I really trusted them. I trusted that something bad was happening and that we were in danger. I had to admit it, sometimes as I kid, I never felt as though I belonged. I grabbed the wad of money my mom had been holding and grabbed Alec who had finally gotten back onto the ground. "We go. Now," I told him.

I raced out of the apartment with my little brother right behind me and out into the cool night air. I turned around to see my parents waving from the window of their apartment. I gave them a small smile and then gestured to Alec to follow me.

"Chrissy, what's happening?" he asked.

"To be honest; I don't know. But we just have to trust Mom and Dad. I mean, you were _floating_. That's gotta be a sign of some sorts."

"Yeah, but—Chrissy watch out!" Alec yelled. He had stopped walking at the curb. I had been so caught up in talking that I didn't notice that I had walked right in front of a taxi that was racing along the road. I faced the headlights and took in a sharp breath as the front of the car ran right into me. I tumbled up the windshield and landed awkwardly on the sidewalk.

My brother waited for the signal, and then ran across the street to where I lay.

"Chrissy? Oh my god! Chrissy!" he screamed. "Help! Help! She needs help? Police! Anyone!"

"Back away," a new voice said. It was low. "I'm a paramedic. Alright ma'am. Are you okay? What happened?" the voice asked. It obviously belonged to a male.

"She got hit by a taxi! Oh my God, is she even alive?" my brother answered.

I felt something touch my wrist and then quickly pull away. "Yes. She's alive. It's a miracle and I don't know how she is, but she's alive."

"I'm fine," I mumbled.

"No ma'am. You're not. By the looks of it, you've got an awful lot of broken bones. But I can get you to a hospital—"

"No. My brother and I. We need to leave."

"Not in this condition. Ma'am please. Just let me help."

"No. I'm _fine_. Really." I finally managed to pick my head up. I looked at my right arm only to see that it was bent at an awkward angle. Seeing it almost made me puke. But then I remembered what my mom had told me.

_Healing. Regeneration. _

Couldn't hurt to try. I set my left hand on my shoulder and pushed down. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth as I felt a sharp pain spread throughout my whole body.

"Ma'am, no! I don't think that you should—oh my God," the man said. I looked back at my arm to see that it was now back in the right position. I cocked my head and switched my sights to my left leg. I did the same as before and watched at it snapped back into place.

"Oh my God. Chris…" my brother stammered.

I looked at Alec and then at the man. He had dark hair and brown eyes. I also noticed a guy behind him with feautures similar to the first and a woman in back with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Oh… You're a special, too. Sylar, we could take them. They're gonna need help," the first man said.

"Okay. But we must go fast. We need to get to somewhere safe," the other guy replied.

"Hey. We're here to help," the first man said again as he thrust out a hand. After a moment's hesitation I took it, and he stood up from his kneeling position bringing me up, as well.

"Thanks. What's your name? Or...names?" I asked.

"Oh. That's Sylar," he said pointing to the man. "That's Emma," he said pointing to the woman. "And I'm Peter. Peter Petrelli."

* * *

**What'd ya'll think? I really hope you'll review cuz i wanna know how this was. Plz! Any criticism? If there is any, please make it nice. :) I'd love to hear from you guys! I really do hope you like this! Should I continue? Yes? no? Idk? Please tell meeeee! Thanks darlings! :DDDDD Oh, and i rlly do hope this made sense to you guys. Idk if it was a little confusing...sorry. It's like 1:30 in the morning..so yeah... Please tell me in a review or even a PM! :))))**


End file.
